


DragonKnight Stories

by Draconica (RoughGem)



Series: Dragon Knight Chronicles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/Draconica
Summary: These are a series of oneshots about my OCs, they will contain the dragonslayers and dragons, some crossovers. These are mostly about my original characters and the world I made for them. I hope you enjoy :)





	1. Meet the Crew

Meet the Crew

Long ago…

A girl walked through a thick forest gathering flowers she had black hair in a simple ponytail and turquoise eyes, she had a small bundle as a girl with blonde hair snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" the blonde shouted.

"Gah!" the girl squeaked dropping the bundle.

"What's the matter, Nirey you normally smell me" the blonde girl said.

"Oh, sorry Anna, I just well the festival is in a few days, Dad's going to get promoted" Nirey said.

"Yo, Nirestra, Anna, you got the flowers?" a redhead asked popping from a shrub.

"Yeah, I got about twenty of them just enough for the last pot" Nirestra said.

Later…..

Nirestra was in the forest again sword fighting with a dummy but fell down as she tripped over a rock, a chuckle erupted from a small building near her as a girl with dark grey hair walked out.

"Fell down Nire-Nire?" the girl asked.

"Iroina, did you finish your training for the event tomorrow?" Nirestra asked.

"Pff, duh, I'm going to be under captain Steelfine, in two days" Iroina said proudly.

"Hey, Iro, Nirestra" a voice called showing a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Yo Raphael, or now I say, show captain" Iroina asked smugly.

"Hehe, well we need to get ready" Raphael said.


	2. Enemies

In the ashes of ruins of a village stood two figures, both dressed in black one male one female.

"It was you wasn't it?" Nirestra asked the figure, he merely chuckled.

"Yes, it was I Drake, Skiadrum never deserved such a title, he was weak" the man said.

"You never understood what powers it contained, Skiadrum did, you, you did something that only grants death" Nirestra said.

"Well, it did come in handy" Drake said as great black dragon wings appeared behind his back with bright crimson markings.

"Now I have the power not to only destroy you, but Skiadrum's little brat as well" Drake said


	3. The Black Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story, has to start from somewhere......

This is where the story ended and a new adventure began...

Five shards appeared, one was red, black, green, light blue, and white. The last two were connected in a classic yin-yang symbol with one side red and orange, the other a bright royal navy blue, five claws reached for the first five colored in their respective colors. A red orange claw and a bright blue claw reached for the last two.

"Theses are the seven elemental dragon essence shards, for they hold the elements of the world's and many others, every few hundred years five dragons are chosen to become the Dragon Knights, guardians of the shards, these beings are chosen from the two most important dragon elements: the Sun Dragon and the Moon Dragon, for the world cannot exist without day and night. The dragons and humans had a deep trust with one another and the dragon knights changed with a generation, first it was a hybrid of dragons for magic changed them. But when the second generation came about, it was the Shadow Dragon's element ceremony, but when Skiadrum was chosen, one dragon became cold, more cold, than before, this was Drake" the image changed from dragons flying to humans growing wings. But the last image was a pitch black dragon, it had red lines around his eyes and marking at its wings.

The images changed to a ceremony with five dragons and five humans dressed in armor and their respective colors, but as the black shard was in front of a black dragon the sky turned red and black, and the black red dragon swooped in shadows lashing from its body and skydived the area sending destructive waves of fire and shadows. And in a black claw snatched the black shard and then creatures pure black creatures with red eyes emerged from the shadows.

"As the ceremony started a black form to over the sky, Drake was going to release his jealous rage upon the ceremony. As he struck he stole the shard and unable to understand it's power, the hidden darkness within the shard released and creatures of black emerged from the shadows. Destroying everything in its path" the image changed to dragons fleeing the attack with five known, the humanoids with dragon wings and tails dressed in armor, were fighting the beasts.

"The Dragon Knights fought and told the second generation to flee for they can live to serve their duty, but such skilled warriors, one by one, they fell, the shadow knight seeing and saving one of her comrades alive she dragged her back into the safety of the temple, but then the comrade told her to get the twins, the twins, the most important dragons and humans alive, they are the Sun and Moon, the comrade fell asleep as the shadow knight dragged her to a safe room, praying that they will soon meet again. After seeing the twins unharmed the current Sun and Moon dragon told her the take them to safety and they will guard her escape" the images changed to see and black armored being dragging one of light blue, into the massive building. Then the knight left the comrade in a room and locked the door from the inside, seeing two baby girls one with blue hair the other red with orange highlights, two dragons of the same color spoke to her. The babies in the knight's arms ran as the dragons ran in the opposite direction.

"After finding the archives, the knight spoke with the time dragon Crocus, with his power the knight cradling the babies and folded her black wings over them as a cocoon overtook them locked in time" the image changed to a massive room with blue marks and book shelves an orange dragon bowed its head as the knight kneeled with wings folded over the twins and a orange maple cocoon covered them and the screen faded orange with the Dragon's eyes flashed white before the images faded away.


	4. Hidden

Hidden

Rogue batted away another dark wizard with his magic, it was rare for him to take solo missions without Sting, they normally work together.

"That's the last one." Rogue said unknown to the one behind him with a dagger, Rogue was caught off guard as the dagger fell but it with its holder were struck from the side sending them fly by a shadow burst. Rogue was shocked by the similar magic bolt he turned to where the bolt was shot from but didn't see anything, and the smell was fuzzy seeming coming from all directions. Rogue just gave a confused look and walked away, but hidden behind a tree was figure, hidden in a dark cloak.

"Danger is all around us Cheney, you just need to know which is dangerous." the figure said in a female voice showing turquoise eyes.


	5. Shadows Meet

Skiadrum grabbed another deer with his teeth killing it, but picked up a very familiar scent, he turned his head to see his mentor and friend, Nirestra her hand against a tree, eyes wide.

"Nirestra" Skiadrum breathed with a new softness in his voice.

"Skiadrum, I'm glad your safe." Nirestra breathed.

"Nirestra, are you okay? It's been quite some time." Skiadrum asked.

"I'm fine, the others, I don't know where they are, I fear their dead." Nirestra said solemnly, but felt a scaly hand on her shoulder, and saw a young face of a man, with black dragon wings on his back and yellow eyes, black hair, he was dressed in a plain dark brown tunic, with boots, his forearms and hands however were covered in black scales. Skiadrum has transformed into his human form, shadows flowing off his body.

"Hm, I forgot how good this felt, not having to worry about getting stuck in small places." Skiadrum chuckled looking at one of his hands.

"Hm, I forgot how good you looked like that." Nirestra said but Skiadrum looked at her weirdly before she began to blush madly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just, well." Nirestra said nervously her face red with a very flustered look, to Skiadrum she looked cute like that, it was a very rare site to see Nirestra so open.

"Nirestra, I need to ask you a favor." Skiadrum said placing both hands on her shoulders, as she faded back to her normal serious persona.

"Anything" Nirestra said.

"If I vanish, please look after my son, his name is Rogue Cheney, his is destined to be the third gen, please make sure he's safe." Skiadrum said.

"Yes, anything you wish, it is my duty." Nirestra said as they soon parted, she vanished into the forest, Skiadrum reverted back to his dragon form, grabbed the deer in his right front claw, and took off.

"She always puts friends and duty before herself, I just hope, she doesn't lose her life doing that." Skiadrum thought.

Later….

It was night, a small fire going into the cave he and Rogue finished their dinner as Skiadrum looked up at the sky.

"You okay?" a four year old Rogue asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm just thinking, you will become something great child, you just need to find it." Skiadrum said.


	6. Fire vs Iron

Ash woke with a yawn getting ready for her patrol, she went to get her armor on and saw her right hand gauntlet gone, and the bits of metal in its place, she knew who did it.

"Iro! I going to beat your butt if you don't get me another gauntlet this instant!" Ash yelled stomping down the corridor down to Iroina's room, her body on fire.

A few minutes later, Anna was talking with the beta knight Shock of the lightning element, and behind them a massive explosion opened the wall behind them, red and dark green magic energy surging as the two generals started throwing punches with insults.

"I SAID MAKE ME A NEW GAUNTLET, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Ash screamed her hands holding Iroina's fists.

"THEN GO DOWN TO THE SMITH AND MAKE A NEW ONE, BLINKY" Iroina shouted pushing Ash back.

"METALBRAIN"

"FIREHEAD"

"FRYING PAN"

"ASHBRANCH"

"ENOUGH!" a new voice rang out as the two stopped pulling each other's hair as the shadow general walked in a very pissed off look.

"You two were suppose to be on patrol _ten minutes_ ago." Nirestra said

"Ugh, fine." Ash groaned walking away.

Fairy tail time,...

The Molten Metal duo were resting in an apartment looking at messed up moon that loomed over Death City.

"So why did we get sent here again? Instead of finding our buddies?" Iroina asked staring out the window as Ash used her fire to read a newspaper.

"To find the Snow Beta Knight, I can't get much information but he's has the word 'Eater' In his name, and he goes to the school here the DWMA" Ash said.

"This sucks" Iroina said as she smirked.

As man walked down the street to see a massive boom from one of the building before running away with fear.

"Haha, rivals or friends?" Iroina asked.

"It's mutual okay." Ash asked as they both chuckled.


	7. Sky and Shadows

Sky and Shadows

Anna flew in the air happily feeling wind in her hair, she tucked in her wings and skydived into the forest put on her brown cloak and grabbed her bag, being a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, she always needed to have supplies: Notebook, ruler, pen, pencil, camera, ink, pencil sharpener, tourist booklet, map. etc.

"Hey Jason, i found some white deer near the lake over here." Anna said as she snapped a picture, Jason ran over and also snapped a few pics.

"Ahh, White deer, this so cool, cool, cool." Jason said.

"White Deer Rediscovered." Anna said winking.

"Cool name, cool." Jason said.

After take a few more pics and notes Anna walked back to her apartment, she grabbed a key it was similar to a celestial gate key, it was a shiny platinum color with blue crystals, a dragon in an ice shard symbol was present, she looked at it and stuck it back in her belt loop.

"One down, two to go." Anna said to herself, she showered, brushed and changed into her sky blue nightgown, she flopped into bed and looked at a worn picture the corners were slightly burned but it was a lacrima pic of her and Nirestra, still young as kids.

"Nirey, where are you?" Anna asked looking out of her window, the lights were off only showing the blue glow from sky and moon.

In another building….

Nirestra looked at the moon from her perch on the roof, the twins were sleeping.

"Sisters, I'm sorry." Nirestra said looking sadly at the moon.


	8. Black Dragoness Ball (a good ending)

It was the evening after the fight with Drake, the king was giving another grand ball to celebrate and everyone was there dressed up, Ash was dressed in a red dress with gold trim, it was off sleeves and a pendant ruby on her forehead, she still wore her bracelet, Iroina had cleaned up her wild hair and it was now braided in a long tail down her back, her dress was simple dark green it was sleeveless with matching ribbons going from her biceps to her elbows in a crossing pattern, she wore a pearl head band and a jet stone necklace. Sabrina and Friena were wearing matching short sleeved dresses; it was in a sleeveless dress with a jewel on the chest, it had a gold and silver rim around the waist, and they both wore a slightly translucent short sleeve shirt under the dress, the dresses were colored in blue and red each with an amethyst stone in the center.

"Anna and Nirestra are late." Lucy said as she scanned the crowd from her pink dress she then saw the main doors open up she saw Anna dress, it was light blue with white ribbons the chest had a yellow turquoise gem, her hair was was wavy and slightly braided form a hair band of sort, the dress was sleeveless, and she wore short blue gloves that reached near her elbow.

"Nirey please you look pretty." Anna whined as she began to pull something or more likely someone into the room as she was tugging on a black gloved hand.

"Anna, i never wore a dress before i look ridiculous." Nirestra said as she was finally pulled in.

"Erza" Lucy gasped as they saw Nirestra she was blushing with her black hair was almost hidden under the silver chain and amethyst headdress, the dress was a black dress with sparkles with under layers of deep purple, the chest had the opal gem on the chest and a purple bow was on her back her forearms were covered by long black gloves reaching up to her bicep, her dress was like the night sky.

"Oh my, you look so pretty." Lucy squealed as the guys literally surrounded Nirestra and Anna slipped away.

"You look lovely miss."

"Wanna dance?"

"Hey wanna come to my room after the party?" the men started to swarm her with requests.

"I sorry, but can i go?" Nirestra asked as she pushed her way out of the circle.

"Nirestra, you okay?" Rogue asked as she walked near him.

"I never been to events like this. I don't know how to dance." Nirestra said flushed.

"You don't know how to dance?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"I'm a _warrior_ i never thought dancing mattered, it was my skill, okay?" Nirestra said.

"That sure is a first even power girls like us know how to dance." Erza said chuckling.

"Just mirror Rogue's steps than it should just come." Sting said as he pushed her toward Rogue.

"Nirey you need to lighten up, it's a party." Ash said walking over a glass of wine in each of her hands and she handed one to Nirestra.

"Okay" Nirestra said as Rogue grabbed her hand she gasped a little.

"Now place your hand on his shoulder." Erza said as she grabbed her hand and placed it on Rogue.

"Good, now just move like this." Lucy said as she began to dance with Loke who insisted in coming.

"Okay" Nirestra said as the two began to move in a harmonic motion.

"Good" Erza said as the night continued in the celebration of the defeated foe.


	9. Black Dragon Death (sad ending)

Death

Sabrina stared in horror at the site the crystalline blade pierced straight through Drake's head, he started to fall his hand let go of the sword handle his body began to scatter into black dust bust as he fell where his sword was as well. Drake's body completely vanished into black dust, scattered to the winds, but what horrified her was where the sword was embedded. The being fell to the ground with a thud, they ran over to the being.

It was Nirestra, with a four foot long sword embedded in her abdomen, a pool of blood slowly surrounding her battered form.

"Nirestra!" Sabrina screamed collapsing to her knees her once chocolate brown pants being stained and soaked in the crimson liquid.

"Nirestra! Hang on, you're going to be okay" Anna shouted as she ran to her side, Wendy in tow as they instantly started to use their healing magic, Nirestra grabbed her wrist weakly.

"Don't" Nirestra groaned weakly.

"Don't be stupid! You're going to be okay" Anna shouted tears forming.

"The Blade, sealed my fate" Nirestra breathed as she grabbed it her hand began to bleed, trickles of it down her arm, with her last strength pulled the blade out, and the blade vanished into black dust.

"Nirestra! Why did you do that?! It's more fatal" Sabrina screamed.

"I cast Crystallizer Dragkin" Nirestra groaned (the dragon shards were actual dragons but by casting this spell, the magic turned them into lacrima shards of Elemental power, no way to turn back was ever discovered).

"What" Sabrina gasped.

"Sisters, please look after those two, Rogue, please take my place, it needs a protector, be the protector" Nirestra gasped as Sabrina weakly grabbed her hands.

"Be safe, it's finally the end to my journey, yours is just beginning" Nirestra breathed as her hands fell, her eyes shut, and her chest stopped moving, Rogue stroked her hair.

"I promise" Rogue said slowly as they back away, purple light engulfing her body in an orb, it shrunk as a black and purple dragon spirit exited the body circling it. Then it vanished into the translucent orb as a new black shard began to form, after it was complete it broke forming six slightly smaller shards each passing to the dragon knights and Rogue, it formed a necklace in gold and silver forming around their necks.

"I promise you Nirestra, your sacrifice won't be in vain, we'll find the rest, I promise" Sabrina said.


	10. Disappearance (neutral ending)

Nice end

Nirestra lunged at Drake with a crystalline blade.

"You think you can beat me?!" Drake yelled as he blocked the blade.

"I don't know, but I will take you down before anyone can get hurt, tell me _why_ Drake?" Nirestra asked as she glared at him though the blocked blades.

"Skiadrum never deserved such power, only the strongest do, and him?! Ha he was the weakest in the village, why did he get it?" Drake yelled.

"Because, he understood, you never did." Nirestra explained.

"Heh, but, I am a true dragon, I have Acnologia's power, Chaos Shift!" Drake shouted as a force wave was shot out knocking Nirestra back, she steadied herself by spreading her wings, the membranes were already teared due to the fight.

"Shadow Knight Lance!" Nirestra called as a black spear appeared in her left hand and she launched it, Drake was cut by the blade as it zoomed past him.

"Chaos Shadow Dragon Spiral!" Drake yelled as a tundra of black magic was shot out, Nirestra covered herself as the black magic rained on her knocking her down.

"Shadow Fire!" Nirestra shouted as her hair gained bright red highlights as a black flame assaulted Drake.

"Dimensional Luna" Nirestra shouted as a swirl of color appeared in the sky Drake being sucked in and Niresta trying to get away.

"I am not going down, because, your coming with me!" Drake yelled as he mimicked her magic and used shadow rope to grab her.

" _Tokanica Roginkia_ " Nirestra chanted as the two vanished in a bright light.

Months later…

Anna walked into her apartment the twins and others lived in the guild hall but she had too much to move in one night, it was two months after Nirestra's disappearance, Ash has been dimension jumping for the past month.

"Nirey where are you?" Anna wondered holding a familiar opal pendent, Nirestra dropped it during the battle, the black accents started to fade.

"Oh no" Anna gasped, with only one explaination: Nirestra was dying.


	11. Multiworld

Nirestra and the others were guided by Crocus to a room it was circular a globe like structure in the center, oval shaped doors lined the walls with a different color, one was black with a skull, another a golden with the kanji symbol for 'weapon', one with neon colors flowing down it like rivers, another with an elegant fiery blue pattern in a wing shape, and another one with a tower and the kanji symbol for 'devil' and 'hero'.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Ash asked the elder dragon chuckled.

"This is the dimencircle room, here are portals to worlds none have ever seen, each very unique." Crocus said.

"There are other worlds?" Nirestra asked.

"Yes, this is the current home for the seven shards, for the portals and only active and open when they're activated. Each of these worlds contains powers none have seen, but along with ir, comes great evil, but mostly they have been in peace, look." Crocus said.

He placed his big clawed hand on the globe and the doors got a full colored oval portal showing images, one was a Tokyo capital with a young man and woman arguing, the man hand bluish-black hair while the woman had long hot pink hair. Another door showed a white haired man bandaged up in a hot spring while three girls were playing around, strangely one had a cat hoodie on. The other had another white haired boy but he was younger playing with a ball with a group of people, a blue haired boy and a blonde girl with pigtails. Another showed a group of really colorful haired people, neon blue, teal, pink, blonde, brown, and purple all singing and dancing.

"This is awesome." Ash said not knowing she would be traveling through each of them.

"These worlds are..." Nirestra breathed.

"They have a special link with our world, but only beings with our level of power can open them in each of the worlds." Crocus said.

"I promise this room will stay safe master." Nirestra said.


	12. Origins: Sister

Origins: Sister

Blace was reading a book on the wooden steps outside their house, he was wearing a short sleeve tee and pants his cropped hair wild and slightly covering his eyes, he was eighteen and his sister was seventeen.

"Hey, Relus! Stop following me, what is it?" he heard his sister's annoyed voice as he saw her walk past the house, in her armor and gear, being followed by a young man with brown hair and green eyes, he was dressed in pants and leather armor, with a sword. Being the overprotective brother he is he followed them, Nirestra holding a small book with the man tailing behind her, in her kid years she was adorable in his eyes, and now, she a beauty. Her hair was in a braid and her eyes were open from her bangs showing her bright torquoise eyes.

"I want take you out, for a meal." Relus said.

"I have training, for a while." Nirestra deadpanned she leaned on a thick tree trunk only for Relus to stab his sword next to her head, only for her to look nonchalantly.

"I've had a crush on you for months, your becoming mine today." Relus said.

"Keep, your shady claws off my little Nirey!" Blace yelled as he punched him away.

"Your still so protective." Nirestra smiled as she walked over.

"You will be mine." Relus said as he jumped up, only for Ash to appear and nail him with a knee to the nut.

"Nope" Ash smiled.

"I got him!" Swiftanna shouted as she stumbled in.

"Your coming with me right now~" Ash said as she smiled and dragged the man away.

Few years later…..

The black festival, something of a nightmare, He saw her, bloody and beaten, Ash and the other nights lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious, Blace was hit by something which made him faze through Nirestra.

"Drake! I'll kill you!" Nirestra yelled as she charged at the man who killed their parents.

"Oh, oh, not today!" the man cackled as he ran off vanishing.

"You killed them! You killed them!" Nirestra yelled as she grabbed Anna and dragged her toward the temple crying, her tears mixed with the blood that was streaming down her forehead.

"Blace, I promise." Blace looked at her unable to hold her.

"I will kill him, to avenge your death, brother." Nirestra said darkly as black shadows followed her, and only her.

Years later…

Blace had been glad Nirestra had defeated her madness and became a mother to the celestial dragon twins (THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LUCY OR YUKINO), raising them and becoming a family, the time skip surprised him since he was basically a spirit.

After the two years of being an assassin and in which locked Nirestra and the twins he saw, them, he was able to become close to them.

Nirestra dodged a blast from Drake's magic, dashing across the ground of the cave, Rogue and Anna backing her up, she finally broke the necklace he was wearing, he was free, the chains that kept him invisible from his friends and family finally broke. Only to gasp in horror, when the necklace broke a massive wave of dark energy flowed out from the broken jewel, tendrils restraining Anna and Rogue and with a blade heading from Drake, the tables turned, with a quick copy of Territory magic, she got struck by her own blade, and Drake grinning like mad.

"The Blackjewel line will end here and now, once I get rid of you, your brother won't be so hard." Drake sneered as he shoved the blade, it already impaled through her abdomen, Blace felt rage and worry, like no other before, he grabbed a spike that cracked and shot forward only for Drake to dodge it and place a knife near his sister's neck her eyes flashing, and strangled gasp as blood was dripping from her wound.

"Drop the stone, or your little sister dies here and now." Drake threatened as he moved the blade closer, Blace did.

"B-brother?" Nirestra gasped.

"Nirey!" Anna screamed as tendrils wrapped around her and Rogue's neck, being bound by some magic seal.

"Again, one wrong move, and they all die." Drake said.

"Nii-san" Blace hadn't heard her say that ever since she left for the academy and ever since she became a knight "Thank you, I've found you" with that and a sudden burst of energy she yanked her blade out of her wound and sliced Drake's face, causing him to drop the knife and the magic to fade, blood leaking from his left eye.

"You brat!" Drake yelled as he vanished into the shadows, the magic gone Anna rushed to Nirestra's side and started using her magic.

"Come on Nirestra, you can do it." Blace said as he patted her face.

"Here" Rogue laid his hand on her forehead and a small hum became audible as black light shone from his hand.

"My magic energy should help her recover." Rogue said as the wound stopped bleeding.

"That's the best I can do, I fixed all the organs that were hit and a majority of the stuff that was pierced, it's only a cut wound now but still worrying." Anna said as she looked at Blace.

"Your back" Anna smiled.

Later….

Blace sat on a stool as he looked at Nirestra who was sleeping in the Fairy Tail emergency room, her wounds all patched up, Anna and Rogue being patched up too but not that serious.

"Nii-san?" Nirestra groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Blace said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Blace." Nirestra said calmly as he looked at her with shock, she had never called him by his name in years, she stopped calling him that when she became a knight trainee, but even before that she hardly called him by name, her persona switched from one of shy and gentle, to serious and monotone.

"I failed you, our parents are gone, and so is our own world." Nirestra said.

"It's not your fault, stop pressuring yourself, it's my duty, when you became I knight I thought I gave you burdens that was suppose to be on _my_ shoulders, Ash as the others told me. That you'd spend days in the training room, hardly eat, and slept for five hours straight every night. You have to stop this, it's not your own duty to save the world, everyone helps." Blace said as Nirestra hugged him.

"It's may not by mine alone, but your mine Nii-san, and it's my duty to take care of my Nii-san." Nirestra said.

"It's mine to take care of you." Blace said.

"Please, rest"


	13. Origins: Poison

rigins: Poison

Votina was different, she wasn't human, but she wasn't a demon either, she had Mard Geer's Thorn ability but she also had the power of a Poison Dragon and Sound Dragon, two elements that can incapacitate anyone either with a deafening sound or a sweet sung tune, she was a master manipulator being both female demons favorite (can't spell their names :/ ) but then Fairy Tail attacked, she ran after the ice mage and dragonslayers took Mard down she fled, the plan failed her only master was gone. Now she's going to find her new one.

"Where are you?" Votina ran across bulldozing over everything in her path until she found her. A massive dragon unconscious cloaked in black and strips and shots of blue.

"Let's see if this works; Form Magic; Return!" Votina chanted as she placed her hands on the dragon's side, the dragon shrunk and turned into a woman, cloaked and bloody in a tattered cape and hood, dressed in a normal black tunic and pants.

Later….

Zerola opened her eyes, she was bandaged up and saw a young girl with two colored hair, Violet, and green, her eyes where like hers and vines wrapped around her form.

"Ma'am! You're awake." Votina said.

"I have no business with insects with you." Zerola said.

"Please! Acnologia, master, let me serve you, I have magic, test me all you want." Votina said bowing.

"Why are you so insistent about being my pawn human? I'm evil you know." Zerola said.

"Because, I want only want to serve the ultimate evil, punish me, torture me, do want ever you want, just let me serve you." Votina said.

"Okay, you must complete a series of test to be my pawn, first, find a magic rich village, steal it all." Zerola said.

"Okay, I can finally have some fun." Votina smiling sickly.

Test 1: Steal it All

Votina found the magic rich village as Northstar the town filled with magic rich lacrimas, it was midnight and the Moon was the only thing illuminating the dark streets.

"Now, how should I start? Oh how about the mayor manor?" Votina smiled as she jumped across the buildings and streets seeing the massive house, she snuck past the fence and entered the building by a faze spell, she first went into the living room, and found a massive lacrima on the mantle of a stone pedestal, she placed her hand on it and grabbed another smaller but black lacrima, the orb glowed brightly before fading and the light flickered out, the black lacrima glowed with such intensity.

"Stop, intrud-" the guard was ran in coughed up blood as Votina sent a thorned vine right his chest.

"Your magic power smells delicious." Votina licked her lips as his form glowed and her vine became red, she brought the tip of the vine to her mouth and crimson liquid slid down her throat as she drunk up the blood, from the now empty corpse with his magic power gone as well.

"Ahh!" a little girl screamed as she pushed herself near the door, no older than four.

"You don't have my interest little girl." Votina scoffed as she immediately wrapped vines around the little girl.

"Now with the rest of the test." Votina smiled as she charged down the hallway.

"Now for the ultimate power, Poison Sound Dragon; Siren's Song." Votina started to sing.

_Is that the song of birds I hear?_  
No, that is the cry of the forest  
Is that the moonlight shining?  
No, it is burning flames

Her venomous voice had the sound of honey.

She charged through the halls poison killing everyone in the manor only a guild mage was alive someone from the Raven something guild, someone named Midnight.

"Hmph, fancy name, for someone like you." Votina scoffed as she charged at the black haired male pinning him down with her thorns and stabbed him multiple times in the chest before he count react, she took his mimic magic, and left the now silent manor she continued out of the manor a bag full of lacrima orbs.

_Wrath the forest_

Votina grabbed a sword from a weapons store in the town, a katana she first when to a hotel where travelers stayed mostly mages, she snuck in.

_Fly high, Seven Sins_  
Disgraces born from a fake mother  
World, keep revolving  
And cleanse  
These deadly sins

Singing left the sleeping mages unable to wake up, with that, she slit their throats one by one, drenching herself in the crimson liquid plenty of it sliding down her throat and mouth.

_For the girl, who lost her beloved one,_  
having destroyed what she holds dear,  
The eternity she gained in the end  
Is nothing but hollowness

She purposely awoken the town with her dragon roar, sending panic through the streets.

"Thorn curse: Spiked cage" Votina trapped all the villagers and even killed a few when massive thorned vines encased the entire town with the prickly bars.

"We have magic get her!" a man yelled out as they charged toward her.

"Predictable" Votina said as she swatted them back with a vine.

"Time to end this right now, your souls are weak and give me no entertainment, so" Tina blasted into the sky above the town "Sound Poison Dragon: Soul Stealer!" Votina sent a deafening sound down on the villagers and soon their bodies vanished in a white glow, all forming white orbs, they flowed up and into a canister.

"Done"

Test 2: Message

" _Sent the guilds of the ones that destroyed Tartorous a message." Zerola said._

Votina knew the meaning of this test as she creeped up on the Fairy Hills building seeing a small form with a wift of her magic the girl stayed in a permanent sleep for now, she took the girl from her room, and out of the area.

"Stupid mistake on her part, leaving her window open like that, too easy." Votina smiled as she proceeded to get the girl ready for the message.

The high pitch screams didn't cease the hour, she planted the girl in the guild hall with a bloody crud message and she left for her next victim.

A young man, with raven hair was abducted from his walk home from a solo mission, she did the same to him and planted a message within the guild hall.

Next morning.....

"Wendy! Who did this to you?!" Natsu was in a rage as Juvia and Lucy tried to get Wendy into the med bay, she was bruised and battered cuts still leaking blood, her hair was cut raggedy, with her clothes nearly shredded to nothing, her arm was broken, Mira couldn't help but cry as the rest stared with a mix of rage and horror as they saw the message splattered on the wall with blood ' _ **We're Back**_ '.

Sabertooth

Sting and rest got Rogue to the hospital as soon as they could.

"Whoever did this, will die" Sting growled as he started the message on the wall ' _ **Acnologia will find you**_ '.

Earlier. …

"Rogue, Rufus get us some transport for the infirmary now!" Sting looked to see Rogue form in a worse condition then Wendy, both his arm and leg were snapped, he had a black eye, cuts and bruises covered a majority of his skin and his clothes were badly torn.

Votina smiled at her work the rest the guilds got their shock and horror.

"They got their message master." Votina said her eyes becoming crimson.

Test 3: Final

Votina made her way back to the forest in which the two resided.

"I finished both tests master." Votina said.

"Good the final test is fighting me, if you do not have what it takes to last half an hour against me, then leave, but if you do, you can be my servant." Zerola smiled.

"Chaos Dragon, Hell Quake." Zerola smashed her fists into the ground instantly sending a massive quake but turning a good portion of the ground into lava and charred stone.

"Sound Poison Dragon: Wing Beat." Votina pushed her hands together as sound waves pushed Zerola back.

"Thorn curse: Poison Rose." Votina sent flower petals at Zerola with sliced trees clean in half, Zerola managed to dodge the attacks.

"Finally, a worthy opponent." Zerola thought she blasted herself into the air.

"Chaos Dragon Roar." Zerola sent a blast of black, and blue energy at her target.

"Poison Sound Dragon Roar." Votina roared as a sound waves mixed with purple energy swirled into Zerola's blast, creating a massive blinding explosion.

"Hm, you pass my new pawn." Zerola smiled as Votina stood hee ground a wicked smile on her face her eyes reptilian and her hair gaining streaks of crimson.

"Thank you master, who do you need killed?" Votina said her tone different.

"Chaos, will take this world, and all those pathetic insects."


	14. Origins: Fire

Origins: Fire

Ash was a wild girl, a tomboy, but no less a warrior, she never told anyone or showed, that she kept the village fire from burning the whole town, she had a special ability to manipulate fire, to both grow and diminish, or make it spread to one area to another, her family was a loving one which got them to move to the mountains near the temple and academy for training, she got a letter asking her to become a knight.

"We're here" Ash's mother Ember said as her father the dragon Crimson landed on the landing zone, which was a clearing near a cliff, Ash was only fourteen when she got the letter, now fifteen she was ready to train.

"I'll search the forest for a bit, I'll stay in range of your scent." Ash said as she ran off, the forests were beautiful, the trees were lush green and the sky and sun lit up the forest.

"Gah!" Ash was so caught up with the scenery that she bumped into a young boy with purple eyes and blonde hair, he was dressed in brown pants and light tan tunic, hers was a a tan dress with a corset like leather around her waist to her chest, with a pair of boots.

"Sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I were going." the boy said.

"No prob, I'm Ash, from Southern village, Crimson woods." Ash said.

"Oh I'm Raphael, from the Northern village, Sun Peak." he said.

"Okay, wanna see my family." Ash asked as he nodded.

"Mama! Papa!" Ash said as she dragged Raphael into a small clearing with a wooden house, a fiery red dragon resting near the house.

"Papa!" Ash said as she hugged the dragon's snout before he turned into a middle-aged man with crimson hair and a white and red tunic and pants with a sword on his hip.

"No way! Your just like my Mama, she can turn into a dragon too." Raphael said.

"Awesome! Come on dad you said you'd spar with me today." Ash said as she dragged Crimson down the small dirt path.

"Would you like some tea?" Ember asked as she brought out a small pot and a few cups.

"Sure thanks" Raphael said.

Years later…..

A seventeen year old Ash barged into the training room her target: Raphael.

"Fire and Light Fight off." Ash yelled as she tackled the blonde teen who yelped at her sudden attack.

"Ash, why today?" Raphael whined the only Anna was present at the time.

"Because, I wanna see who gotten stronger over the time I was gone" Ash said.

"Oh now that you mention it, how was the trip back to your old village?" Anna asked.

"It was fine I guess, well the elder and chief seemed to be happy when I came back, everyone was, I guess I just felt a little homesick." Ash said.

"Can't forget! Ralph! Heads up." Ash sent a blaze at the blonde man, he dodged the blast as it set a training dummy on fire.

"Alright no holding back." Ralph smiled as he charged at her.

Later…

Ash finished a fight with Iroina as per usual, Anna was outside doing who-knows-what.

"Nirey! Yo!" Ash sent up a wave as she visited the shadow dragon who was calmly reading a book under a tree near the house, it was titled from what she could see 'Dark within Light'.

"Hello Ash, what brings you here?" Nirestra asked.

"Meh, finished up my training, got nothin' to do." Ash said as she sat down beside her.

"What kinda book is that? I don't recall it being in the library of the academy or here" Ash said.

"It's a book I kept in my room under my bed, shadow dragons have a dark entity that tries to find a host, most have beat it, others didn't, I have it to strengthen my mind and magic, so the beast can't over come me." Nirestra said.

"Whoa, dark. Anyway wanna hang out by the waterfall? Eau is going to be there." Ash said.

"Eau? I thought you didn't like being near water." Nirestra said.

"Meh, I gotta strengthen my own magic, gotta learn to control my opposite element is a start, so does Eau, it's going to be awesome!" Ash declared.

"Okay" Nirestra said.

Later…..

"Eau! Yo!" Ash and Nirestra walked into a clearing, the dirt and grass ended and sand continued, for about five feet, in the center was a massive pool, a waterfall letting water flow from the cliff lake above, in the water out of her armor and in her swimsuit was a girl with elegant navy blue hair tied in a high tail, her eyes were a bright amber color.

"Hello girls!" Eau called out as Ash changed into her red swimsuit as did Nirestra.

"Ready?" Ash asked as Eau nodded as she gained red highlights in her hair and Ash got blue.

Nirestra wandered behind the waterfall to the cave it hid, they knew of its location, blue crystals illuminating the walls of the stone cavern, she went to the back of the cave to see a sundial, the sun hitting it perfectly telling her it was half past noon.

"It never missing the time." Nirestra said smiling, until she heard an explosion outside, she dash out worried it might be an attack, only to meet a thick cloud of steam.

"Crap! Not again." Ash yelled out frustrated.

"That happens every time." Eau said as Nirestra chuckled.

Years later…

Ash looked in horror, the landscape was coated with red and orange blazing flames of which she couldn't put out, they all were black rooted signaled by shadow magic, but her parents lied dead, her father in his dragon form being eaten away by the flames, her mother a kitchen knife through her throat as she was attacked while preparing a feast.

" **NNNOOOOO!** " Ash cried and yelled in pain and agony, she wasn't going to fall like this, she ran, flew, and took down as many shadow beasts as she could, some were weak while others were powerful, the attacker was obviously toying with them, but she saw the corpses all the betas, dead. Lying either impaled or dismembered, Eau's blue hair was soaked in crimson and her right arm gone. Ash struck down everything, again and again.

"There's too many."

Ash fought with her few breathes until a shadow beast shaped like a tiger launched at her from behind as she burned a spider familiar. She felt her vision flash white a sharp pain in her top back, she fell to the ground with a silent 'thud' her vision blackening, as she glanced at her fallen sisters once more, blood leaking from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" a golden light engulfing her as her vision blackened.

"They're gone, and now it's gone"

Past the Storm

Ash walked down the streets of Death City she was out to buy food while Iroina held down the fort.

"I don't understand what's happening" Ash looked to see a group of young teens no older than fourteen playing basketball, or trying to, while two boys with white and blue hair past the ball to one another and a blonde girl simply looking confused, a few others chuckling.

"Drake is thinking about hurting those kids, he's got another thing comin" Ash growled as she past by the court ignoring the swooning of a red haired male.

Present….

Ash was knocked down as Votina swatted at her with a vine.

"Keep your head in the game Ash!" Natsu yelled as he attacked her.

"Fire Dragon Charging Horn!" Ash flew forward like a missile knocked Votina into the back wall.

"Like you can beat me firecracker." Votina smiled.

"You're not taking my friends away again." Ash let out a yell as she charged forward.


	15. Origins: Light

Light

Raphael was excited when he got the acceptance letter, he said bye to his parents, his mother offered him a ride as he landed in the forest two thick big bags he hauled behind him, another person welcomed him a dragon by the name Crocus, he followed the dragon and flew with him to the academy, it was a sight to behold, a building with eight different levels, and a massive open area at the very top which they landed, the windows were covered by blue overhanging roofs, they had a tiled look with the walls a simple stone on the outside, the top had a massive landing area with a garden on a mountaintop which it stood next to.

"I'll take you to the dorms." a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in leather armor with a simple blue longsleeve and black pants under the armor.

"Don't worry, it's pretty flexible and it's the uniform, we're be doing a lot of training. Oh the names Kye." (pronounced Kai).

"Raphael" Raphael said as the two chatted all to way to the third floor.

"This is your dorm, I'm your roommate, on the left side are the girl's dorms. But they can pack a punch." Kye said.

Later….

He met the girl Ash, when she accidentally bumped into him.

"She looks cute" Raphael thought.

"Wanna say hi to my parents?" Ash asked as he nodded.

The meeting was brief but fun as Ash ran off to train with her father.

Later….

Ash bursted into the training room yelling about a light fight.

"Please not now." Raphael blushed he was now seventeen and become quite a handsome young man.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything, per say, your love confession to Nirey?" Ash asked slyly.

"No" Raphael said blushing "Yeah" he mumbled quietly.

"Then go! Remember she can be as hard as a rock so don't feel too bad If it doesn't go well." Ash said.

Raphael walked down the hallway until he saw her, she was reading a book by a torch near the ceiling.

"Nirestra!" Raphael called as he walked over.

"Ralph, what is it? You seem excited." Nirestra said.

"Well, i-um-i mean, I love you?" Raphael swore he heard himself squeak.

"Is that an answer or a question?" Nirestra asked smiling.

"Answer" Raphael said before Nirestra grabbed his collar pressed their lips together, it lasted for a few seconds before Nirestra pulled away.

"That is my answer." Nirestra smiled as she began to walk away "Nine, the waterfall, I'll be waiting."

Raphael just stood in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. He finished his training and cleaned up and home a bit.

Later…. At nine ;)

Raphael changed into his white shirt with the dragon symbol and a pair of dark pants, he ran to the waterfall but as soon as he got into the clearing, the site struck him like a love train. Nirestra looked more beautiful than he ever saw.

Nirestra wore a dark purple dress with a black bow tied around her waist, she had a silver necklace of two dragons bending their necks, so their heads are touching and their tails entwined like a heart, she wore no shoes and stood next to a blanket it had a small tray of food on it and two cups filled with water, a small lamp giving a warm glow.

"Hello, Ralph" Nirestra smiled, Raphael had trouble seeing what he was seeing, Nirestra was always sheltered and formal, serious, yet tonight, she was a whole other person, with a warm smile and an open world.

"Why the fancy feast and get up?" Raphael asked.

"Because I have also been admiring you from afar, to put it formally, you see I never loved like lovers love. I mean I was born here and my parents were very supportive but I was protective, I was afraid that love and other stuff might prevent me from doing well, or weaken my power, but after seeing you interacting with the others. It woke me up." Nirestra said as she kissed him again.

"You don't need to sleep anymore, no need to be scared. I promised your brother I'd take care of you." Raphael said.

Black Festival….

Ralph used his magic to take down the beasts, Weisslogia left to survive which Ralph was glad for, he needed to find Nirestra, not only for her safety but so they could cast YinYang, that spell can wipe out all this out, he needed to find her. He tried to hold back tears and anger as he saw his fallen sisters and brothers, even Kye was dead a massive spike shoved through his chest, but he broke down when he saw her, Ash was on the ground unconscious from the looks but the beasts kept her from him, he saw a horrifing site as blood flowed down her back.

"No! Nirestra!" Ralph yelled as he saw her form but only to watch her get flung into the temple doors, then the shadows took out his light.

Darkness that all he could see after a bright glow engulfed him.

Present......

"Ow" Ralph groaned as he woke up, he was on a bed, but not one form his world, he looked around and saw a calendar.

"What?! It's been over six hundred years, now. Crocus must've cast a time lock on me." Ralph said to himself, as a young girl with brown hair stumbled in, along with a boy with orange hair around his age.

" _She seems a bit of a kluz._ " Ralph smiled as he looked, he was dressed in a black printed tee with blue pants.

"You doing okay?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine, where am I?" Ralph looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Our house, we found you in the forest surrounded by orange crystal shards of some sort." the orange-head said.

"Um, I'm Raphael Lightswore, but call me Ralph, who are you?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, I'm Kyo Sohma" the boy said.

"You're okay! Um I'm Tohru Honda" the girl said.

"You mind if I stay here until I can find a way back home?" Ralph asked.

"No not at all." Tohru said.

"Thanks" Raphael looked at the sky through the window.

"Nirestra, I will find you, I promise."


	16. Air and Iron

Iron and Air

Iroina wasn't in the best of moods right now, reasons?

One. She couldn't show off to her rival/friend since she wasn't taking the mission.

Two. In her eyes she's with to overly bubbly girl.

Three. The two just met that morning.

And four the girl seen wayyy too giddy in her opinion.

Iroina sighed again as the two landed in the mountains, a report of rogue bandits attacking and the two were asked to take them out.

"This is exciting, let's go." Swiftanna said.

"This is no playground kid." Iroina said as the two bounded off the the cave.

"You guys only got this garbage?! Ugh" a voice scolded as they saw three males and a single female, the girl seemed to be sitting quietly at the tent inside while the three males shot at each other (figuratively), the leader threw down a piece of uncommon ore.

"You know we need more than that." the man said.

"Leader: Ryce Handleband, been know for many thievery crimes for awhile now." Iroina said.

"The two with him is Hrege Gathel and Kxew Bonelage." Anna recited.

"Wells let's take them out." Iroina said as she jumped out.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Iroina shouted as the blast knocked the bandits off their feet.

"Crap it's a general." Hrege said as the two pulled out enchanted weapons.

"Don't fret, it's only one, and a girl, aren't you, miss?" Ryce said smirking.

"Don't dare call me something like that?!" Iroina growled she personally hated being referred to as a 'miss' due to it making her sound all ladylike, and she hated being ladylike.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Iroina shouted as he sliced at them, but Ryce jumped back a piece of rope was cut instead, by the time Iroina looked up, a massive crystal dome fell over her. The dome was a brilliant green, green bolts struck down on her.

"Gah! What the crap?!" Iroina yelled as she felt her energy drain away.

"Don't underestimate me, that is my most prized trap, a lacrima absorbing dome, whoever is inside gets their magic energy drained out in minutes, weakening every second, in a few you'll die just like all before you." Ryce said.

"Earth Air Dragon Mode 1047." Anna shouted as the ground beneath them rumbled and cracked, and the dome shattered, Iroina still had a good deal of magic drain. Anna soon came out from their hiding spot her dual colored hair turning into a trio as brown locks flowed down with her blue and blonde.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends! Earth Air Dragon Twister Rumble!" Anna yelled as she blasted down on the ground, the wind blew so fast that everything was blown away and the ground shook with eh force of a massive earthquake. The dust settled after a few seconds, all of them were buried and the girl, nowhere to be found. After getting them into magic restraining cuffs, Anna walked over to Iroina.

"Iro? You okay" Anna asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah, fine, man I never thought that I'd go down that quickly." Iroina said.

"Thanks though, Swiftanna" Iroina smiled.

"Silly you, call me Anna, Iro." Anna winked as the two laughed and departed with the bandits in tow.

Later…..

The two told the rest about their adventure.

"Oh, so Iro got a little 'rusty' huh?" Eau asked smirking.

"That attack sounded super-duper awesome Anna." Shock stated bouncing up and down.

"Looks like that training paid off didn't it?" Gwen asked (Earth Dragon) a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah, and to most for us was just getting in new wave attacks." Rythme said her hands under her chin (Voice Dragon).

"Yeah, accidentally sent some poor deers flying." Wayth said (Tune Dragon) rubbing the back of his head.

"Wells it looks like I got another rival!" Iroina said as they all laughed.


	17. Corruption

Corruption

Ash gasped, she saw it again. Those voices, those thoughts, it all brought something bad, death, destruction.

"Whoa Ash calm down." a friend said, she was a human mage one who was skilled in healing magic her name a Hakka.

"Stop! I killed you!" Ash screamed as she grabbed her head a voice sickeningly taunting her.

_You can't resist_

_nothing can escape_

_The power of Black Blood_

_Nothing can stop the blood_

_Of Insanity itself_

''That doesn't make sense, Soul had complete control of it, he even overcame it. What makes you different compared to the one in him?" Ash asked the voice as Hakka backed away a bit, she knew what was happening. Yet she couldn't figure out how Ash got stuck in this world to begin with, she herself was stuck in a desolate form of Evillous after Punishment killed the land and everything on it, but Ash and herself arrived here. Because of a mage, she didn't know who, but Ash saw that the person was familiar.

_You were betrayed by that person_

_Who sent you and your friend here_

_Here_

_Home of the seven sins and destroyed by a weapon created by Wrath_

_Wrath will consume you_

_You are too weak to stop it_

_As for I_

_I'm blood created from several things_

_Blood from several people,_

_Magic and charms,_

_Tabooed by many_

_But I found you,_

_A host with adequate power_

_She kept me in a beaker_

_I infected you_

_I am the original_

_I am the creator_

_I am the first_

_I am the element of Insanity and Sin_

Ash screamed as her form mutated, black blood flowing out of her body. Wings made of black blood, for where her original red stumps remained, claws taking over her dragon claws and blood coating half of her face, she was gone. She was overpowered by the blood.

" _ **Now nothing can stop me from spreading it. I have enough power to take down other worlds.**_ " the beast growled as Hakka was pulled back by something before vanishing into thin air.

" _ **Come! Rise seven sins! You were created to punish this world. Now help me punish the others.**_ " the beast stated.

"Magarita" Sloth spoke.

"Bianca" Gluttony spoke.

"Venomania" Lust spoke.

"Kayo" Envy spoke.

"Gallerin" Greed spoke.

"Nemesis" Wrath spoke, Pride was missing from the group for her sin has long since vanished and her spirit redeemed.

" _ **Help me, destroy the worlds, the world even they seem to be abusing. They do not deserve them, so help me destroy them.**_ " the beast said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just moving them here for now, I have yet to come back to these characters since it has been a long time. I hope to get back to them, and create a story worth telling. If you guys have any advice, I would love to hear it.


End file.
